A series of really bad fanfic events
by Karkz
Summary: Its not bad as it sounds. A colection of total random events at the KND universe.
1. The first strike which is not last

It was sunny day when Numbuh 3 and 4 went outside.

"Hey Numbuh 3 want to kill me?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Why?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Because I want to die." Numbuh 4 told her.

"Ummm okay." And Numbuh 3 took a AK74 and rapidly shot Numbuh 4.

"Thanks Kuki. By the way you didn't noticed the grenade I unpinned." Numbuh 4 handed her his unpinned nade.

"Oh shi…" Numbuh 3 said before blowing them up in pieces.

The explosion caused the tree house to collapse killing everyone inside and then the Moon base exploded and all other tree houses leaving an end to the KND.

Then Numbuh 4 stood up from the ashes and screamed.

"Wow. Lets do that again!" and then a train hits him.

Numbuh 1 came into the tree house common room and yelled.

"I decided we should stop with working at the Kids Next Door and do something more useful." Numbuh 1 announced.

"And what that would be?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I don't know about you but I am turning into adult. Kids are boring." And he points an aging device at him and turns himself into 30 years old.

"Good bye." And Numbuh 1 leaves the tree house.

"YES." Everyone yelled cheerfully while their former leader left the building.

"Numbuh 3 can we eat you again." Numbuh 4, 2, 1 and 5 asked her.

"Ummm." Numbuh 3 was unsure of what to say.

"PLEEASE…" They begged her.

"Okay…" Numbuh 3 said.

"YAAAYYY!" And they shot Numbuh 3 and ate her body.

But they were still hungry so they started eating each other before the tree house exploded.

"So Numbuh 3 do you love me?" Numbuh 4 asked her.

"No." Numbuh 3 responded.

"But why?" Numbuh 4 asked her.

"Because I am a faggot." And she left the building with Numbuh 5.

"So Numbuh 4 do you love me?" Numbuh 1 asked him.

"Yes." And they left the building,

"What about me?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Do you love me?" Brian Peppers erupted from somewhere. (A/N D a google search on Brian Peppers if you don't believe me that he is a predator.)

"Man you are sexy." And they left the building. And since everything explodes in here this building exploded but this time it didn't killed anyone if you don't count the mice and the insect.

"Numbuh 3 I I I have something to tell you." Numbuh 4 asked her.

"Yeees Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 with her glare. You know which one right?

"ummm I I I i… I started a fire in your room." Numbuh 4 confessed and the tree house burned into pieces and exploded.

"Hey guys look at my new ride." Numbuh 1 was showing out his new Pontiac 800.

"Cool." And Numbuh 2 got in it and started to drive it.

"NO…" Numbuh 1 screamed as Numbuh 2 crashed his car into the tree house which cracked and fell down over a bomb site and it exploded making fragments shatter into other tree house which made them fall. And then the Earth collided into the moon base making it explode.

"Why didn't you included Numbuh 5 yet?" Numbuh 5 asked me.

"You want to be included?" I asked her.

"Sure." Numbuh 5 said.

"K." and Numbuh 5 falls in a hole.

"Hey Numbuh 3. I was playing outside and ummm I got in a little accident." Numbuh 4 asked her.

"What happened?" Numbuh 3 asked him.

"Well I hope you can fix me up. I was playing with a kitchen knife and I cut off my leg. While getting the leg I cut my left ear. While trying to get my left ear I cut half my hand. While getting my other hand I cut off my arm… Numbuh 3? Numbuh 3?"

(WARNING HARRY POTTER SPOILER)

"Hey. Snape Kills Dumbledore." Numbuh 1 screamed at Numbuh 3.

"NOOOOOOOOOO. YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH!" and Numbuh 3 took a sawed off and blew off his head.

"You still didn't included me Karkz!" Numbuh 5 asked me again.

"Ok this time it will be funnier." I said to her.

"With what? Making me say Snape is the Half-Blood Prince and that Ginny and Harry go for some time and then break up. And that Ron and Hermione goes at the end together?" Numbuh 5 said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Numbuh 3 screamed and beheaded Numbuh 5 with her sawed off.

"Hey Numbuh 3. Guess what. Snape is the…"

Boom Numbuh 1 receaved a head shot.

"And Harry hopefully is not going in Hog…"

Boom Numbuh 2 receaves a head shot too.

"A…"

Numbuh 4 explodes.

"Its all lies my dear. Now read the book and you can see that at page 606 Snape does kill Dumbledore. Oh shi…"

J.K Rowling receives a fatality.

(End of HP Spoilaz.)

"I don't know what to write now." I said.

Numbuh 1 through 5 stared at me angry.

"What? You going to torture us some more? That's it. GET HIM." Numbuh 1 ordered and all others went for me.

"Ummm. Guys maybe we can sort this one." I said to them while backing away.

"There is no sorting. You going to pay for not including me into something normal." Numbuh 5 said while caring a huge kitchen knife.

"Well. What you want?" I was still backing slowly while reaching the end of the wall.

"Your blood." Numbuh 2 said.

"You will also pay for making me get eaten twice in your stories." Numbuh 3 was closing in caring a stygian desiolator.

"This will be fun." Numbuh 4 says.

"Umm well good bye readers I'll be back." I say this while getting myself into a very bad moment.

And then another explosion and puff this story is finished.

I might write more later but ill see.


	2. Raged KND member attacked me and its 3AM

After getting myself beaten by the raged KND members I stood up and said.

"I shall continue to write the story no matter how much you beat me." I tripped on a tree trunk and fell into a hole.

"I am still good." I screamed from down the hole before noticing that the tree house is falling over me.

"Crap…" and the tree house fell over me making me splat.

So let's get on with this thing.

"Numbuh 3. We came to a decision that we will take away everything from your room and use your room as a information center. But since we are lazy to take away everything from there we came up with a great solution. Just watch." Numbuh 1 led her to her room. And then he pressed a button and all of Numbuh 3's toys and stuff burned.

"Now we can get back to business." Numbuh 1 said while Numbuh 3 was stunned with shock.

Next thing Numbuh 1 knew is that he couldn't see since Numbuh 3 took off his eyes.

"NOOOO my eyes." Numbuh 1 couldn't see and he triped and he pressed on the global KND treehouse auto destruction.

"Oh snap." And there was a big bang.

"So Numbuh 5 are you interested in Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 3 asked her.

"No. What? No. I love Lizzie more." Numbuh 5 told her.

"OMG FTW?" Numbuh 3 screamed. "SHE IS MINE YOU WHORE."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY." And they start a cat fight.

Numbuh 1, 2 and 4 storm into their room.

"Ladies, ladies. There is no need to fight." Numbuh 1 tried to calm them down.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS MORON!" Numbuh 5 snapped at him.

"YOU CALLED ME MORON?" and Numbuh 1 started to drag Numbuh 5 on her hair.

"Numbuh 1 GET THE FUCK OFF HER?" Numbuh 4 screamed at Numbuh 1 and went to wrestle with him.

"What do they see in her?" Numbuh 2 snapped.

"WHAT?" Numbuh 5 jumped on him.

"HEY DON'T BEAT NUMBUH 2." And Numbuh 3 jumped on 5.

"KUKI GET THE FK OFF HER." Numbuh 4 jumped on her and dragged her by her hair.

"LEAVE KUKI OUT OF THIS." Lizzie stormed into the room and started to beat Numbuh 4 with her handbag.

"YOU SLUT YOU ARE DEFENDING HER." And Numbuh 5 started a cat fight with Lizzie.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND." Numbuh 1 jumped on Numbuh 5.

"1 STOP IT." Numbuh 4 jumped on him.

Numbuh 2 just backed away while watching the fight and he took a fire extinguisher and started firing at them.

"GUYS JUST CUT IT OUT." Numbuh 2 screamed at them. "This is not a way to solve things."

"Stfu." and Numbuh 2 was owned with a hand gun by Lizzie taken from her handbag.

"Nobody moves. I am taking Kuki with me now." And she dragged her at the exit.

"So what do you want to do now?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Lets go eat some pizza." Numbuh 1 suggested.

"Sure." Numbuh 5 said.

And they went out of the tree house.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME." Numbuh 2 arose from the death to go with them but he tripped and fell off the balcony at the tree house and then he exploded.

"I have you now." Dart Vader stormed into KND tree house.

"Did you forget something Dart Vader?" Numbuh 1 asked him.

"I don't know. What I have forgot?" Dart Vader asked.

"Your light saber and your Storm Troopers?" Numbuh 1 asked him again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and Dart Vader's head explodes from screaming.

"No my precious." Father storms inside the tree house holding Vader.

"Vader but you are my father." Father said while holding Vader.

"What? Vader is your Father, Father?" Numbuh 4 asked him.

"Yes. Vader is my Father. Now you know it that Father's Father is Vader." Father asked.

"Where is Padme? She died at Movie 3?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"What? Padme is death? No.. No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Father screamed while learning that Vader killed Padme which is indeed Father's Mother.

"Fathers instincts." Numbuh 2 said.

"But with Father's death I cant be a…" LEYLIALEEYLIALEEYLIA. They turned to see who interrupted them. Then they see Mohammed Hassan entering the arena (Duh.).

"Is this the WWF arena?" Hassan said.

"No it's the right door." Numbuh 5 said.

"Ooops well sorry for interrupting." And he exits with the same song.

The M.R.Warburton storms inside there.

"This is not what I have planed. KARKZ? YOU IDIOT." Warburton shouted at me.

"Ftw?" I said confused.

"COME BACK HERE." As MR Warburton ran after me and I also ran away from here.

"What's our creator doing here?" Numbuh 2 said.

"THAT'S IT I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I AM OUT OF THIS STORY." Numbuh 5 screamed and left outside.

"Yea. I am out too." Numbuh 1 said. "Me too." Numbuh 4 said. "Me three." Numbuh 3 says. "Count me in." Numbuh 2 said and they went for the door.

"NO BUT YOU CANT LEAVE. PLEASE GIVE US ANOTHER CHANCE." Warburton ran after them.

"So it just leaves us two." Father said.

"Yea. So want to go get an ice cream?" Vader said.

"Sure." And they went off o the ice cream parlor.

"Ummm guys. Little help here." I snapped while I was stuck in a barrel. "Guys? GUYS!" "Help!"

THE NEXT DAY.

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise" Jean-Luc singed as he was driving Enterprise around.

"STOP!" Someone screamed at him.

"Oh I see enemies at front of me. Identify yourselves." Picard said while making his ship at full stop.

"We are the Kids Next Door a organization fighting against adult tyranny and we are here to take over your ship. So lend it over before we destroy you." Numbuh 1 said at him.

"Lets somehow negotiate over this." Picard said but it was late Numbuh 1 through 5 already took over his ship.

"But I am a good captain please don't steal my ship." Picard begged them.

"No you are better death." Numbuh 1 said to him while raising a phaser gun.

"Oh noes…" and Picard dies.

"So what are we going to do with this ship Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 4 asked him.

"Dunno. Probably ram it over DCFDTL House and make an end to them." Numbuh 1 said.

"I am at it already Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 said at him and at the screen you could see the DCFDTL house closing in fast.

"But I was joking." Numbuh 1 said but it was already too late. They ram their house and it exploded and made a big crater.

"Wait, wait, wait. You made us ram a starship into a house?" Numbuh 5 said.

"Yea. So?" I said.

"You could make something better like destroying them with our phasers and stuff." Numbuh 5 said.

"Man are you the quiet one or what? Like you talk too much. STFU ALREADY." I screamed at her.

"Fine do what you want." Numbuh 5 said.

So as the starship crashed Vader and Father came out of the ice cream parlor. They were all night there if you wonder.

"Father we have to do that again." Vader told to Father.

"Yes Vader my Father. It was so fun." Father told to Vader.

"So tell me Father, is Vader a good name for a Father?" Vader asked Father.

"What about Father, Father?" Father asked him.

"I asked you first Father." Vader said.

"You answer me first Vader." Father said.

And they start a cat fight.

I somehow freeded myself from the barrel. "YES FREE FINNALY." But then I tripped and fell off the balcony. I fell on Father and Vader which softened the fall. "I AM ALIVE., IT'S A MIRACLE." But then the tree house fell over me.

"I am still alive." And then the sun got bigger and hotter and it took everything into its hot hands and no one survived.

"Why are you ruining KND?" Warburton screamed at me.

"Ummm I don't know." I said.

"Well you are going to pay." Warburton took a barrel.

"Not in the barrel again…"


	3. I'm riddin spinnas I'm riddin spinnas

(A/N Thnx for the reviews guys. Don't worry I wont update once a week. I write this whenever I feel like.)

"So Karkz. What is the next thing you are going to do to us?" Numbuh 5 asked me.

"I don't know. I got to get out of this barrel somehow. Your creator is kind of pissed off at me for doing this to you." I said.

"We all are. Aren't we?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Its fun for me." Numbuh 3 said. "Me too." Numbuh 2 said. "I have no problems with it." Numbuh 4 said.

"Guys give Numbuh 5 some support here. Numbuh 1 you are against Karkz aren't you." Numbuh 5 said pissedfully.

"What? No I am not. I am having fun since Karkz came." Numbuh 1 said.

"AAAAAAGGHHHH." Numbuh 5 is raged and threw Numbuh 1 out of the window.

"Why did you do that for Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 jumped.

"BECAUSE I AM AT RAGE!1111" And she threw her off the same window.

"Numbuh 5 control yourself. This is not the way to throw away your team mates." Numbuh 2 asked her.

"I DON'T CARE!" And she threw 2 out of the same window and she looked at Numbuh 4.

"All right. All right. I can do it myself you know." And Numbuh 4 jumps off the window.

"ITS YOUR FAULT!" And she walked towards me.

"No don't" But she didn't walked towards me. She walked for Mo Williems.

"WHAT ME?" Mo Williems. "Warburton give me some support here."

"I don't know who you are." Warburton just said and remained sited.

"WHAT?" Williems screamed as Numbuh 5 approached him and he ran away.

"RUN FOREST RUN!" someone screamed at him. "Oops wrong caption. Was I supposed to say RUN WILLIEMS RUN?"

"Yes you was." I said pissed.

"Oh okay. RUN WILLIEMS RUN! But wait the Forest part is still fun. Can it be Forest please?" He said.

"Who called me?" Tom Hanks rushed in there.

"Tom. What the hell are you doing here." I screamed at him.

"My name is Forest Forest Gump." Tom said.

"No you are Captain Miller. Now get back to the Saving Private Ryan parody." I screamed at him.

"I insist to be called Forest Gump." Tom protested.

"Why you. GET BACK THERE NOW." And I ran after him.

"RUN FOREST RUN!" The same guy screamed again as Tom umm I mean Gump no I mean Miller ran away.

"Ok that was weird." Mr Warburton said. "Is this a Kids Next Door parody or what?"

"Wait until I bring Allo' Allo' characters in here." I said at him as I dragged To… Miller to the other door.

Ok so lets get on with the main thing.

"Wallabee Beatles. Its time for you to bring your project on radioactive gasses." As professor Add A Random Name said

"Ok." Numbuh 4 got out of his chair and brought out his microphone and singed with a very scary voice.

"SELLAFIELD 2 WILL PRODUCE 7.5 TONS OF PLUTONIUM EVERY YEAR. 7.5 KG OF PLUTONIUM MAKE A NUCLEAR BOMB. SELLAFIELD 2 WILL RELEASE THE SAME AMMOUNT OF RADIOACTIVITY INTO THE ENVIRONMENT AS CHERNOBYL EVERY 4.5 YEARS. ONE OF THESE RADIOACTIVE SUBSTANCES KRYPTON 85 WILL CAUSE DEATH AND SKIN CANCER.

R A D I O A C T I V I T Y

Tschernobyl,

Harrisbuuuuuurgh,

Sellafiellllld,

Hiiiiroooooshiiiiimaaaaaa  
Tschernobyl,

Harrisbuuuurgh,

Sellafiellld,

Hiiiiiiirooooooshiiiiimaaaaa

Stop RADIIIOOOOACTIIVITYYYY

Is in the air for you and me

Stop RADIIIOOOOACTIIVITYYYY

Discovered by Madame Curie

Chain reaction and mutation,

contaminated population

Stop RADIIIOOOOACTIIVITYYYY"

(a/n play Kraftwerk – Radioactivity if you don't believe me.)

Numbuh 4 finishes as he sees everyone stunned.

"Umm did I said anything wrong." Numbuh 4 asked

"That was soo leik ripp fo from teh Kraftwerk Rdiaoctativity seng." Random person said this.

"Fuck off my project was better than yours." And he shoots him with a hand gun.

"Now what will you give me." Numbuh 4 pointed at Add A Random Name Here.

"Umm Double A ?" Add A Random Name Here said.

"I WANT A TRIPPLE A +" Numbuh 4 screamed and shot him. "I will write it myself then. Okay A is spelled K and + is &. So I will write here a K&&&&&&."

"Hey write me triple A +." Someone screamed.

"Shut up" and 4 shoots him.

"I heard someone sing our song." Florian entered the classroom. "But I can sing it better."

Chaos erupted at the class room as Florian made an appearance.

" Ralf help me here." Florian screamed as he ran away from the crazy fans running after him.

"RUN FOREST RUN." The same random person screamed at him.

"Man WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO USE FOREST!" I screamed at him. "HIS NAME IS FLORIAN."

"I wasn't yelling at him I was yelling at Forest coming this way." He said.

And indeed Fore… Miller was running here.

"RUN THE THIRD REICH IS COMING THIS WAY." Miller ran.

"No. No. Don't bring them here." I said at him but it was late. Hitler was standing just outside the room.

"SCHNELL. THE KRAUPT IST HIER!" And Hitler ran for Miller followed by the Strum Troopers. Those from Star Wars.

"I can't believe this." I said slapping my hand to my forehead.

"Neither do I." Numbuh 5 said.

"Finnaly we understood eachother." I said to her.

"Yea." Numbuh 5 said.

"So what do you want to do?" I said to her.

"Lets go get some ice cream." Numbuh 5 said.

"Good idea." The camera showed us two going out.

"Do you know you haven't blow up anything yet?" Numbuh 5 said.

"Yea…"

THE END.

Or is it…

No its not…

Or is?

But if I think of it little.

Bye Bye.

Ha got ya.

"Hey Numbuh 1 how could you ram Lizzie like that?" Numbuh 2 asked him.

"Well you told me to show her our new R.A.M.H.E.R and I rammed her. Pretty ironic isn't it?" Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 3 will you cry if you learned that Rainbow Monkeys ceased to produce." Numbuh 4 told her.

"NOOOO!" Numbuh 3 took a handgun and shot herself.

"Umm I was just joking." Numbuh 4 said.

"Numbuh 5 can I have your room." Numbuh 3 asked her.

"No. I don't wan you to have my room." Numbuh 5 told her.

"But I already have your room." Numbuh 3 told her. "Its being redecorate and everything is thrown out to the garbage."

Numbuh 5 dies from this bad news.

"Hey look a Sherman." Numbuh 2 screamed as he sees the abandoned WWII tank.

He gets in it and presses a button. The Sherman fires a shell and it hits the treehouse which falls over the Sherman.

"Oops." Numbuh 2 said.

And then it explodes.

"What Happen…" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Someone set us up the bomb. We get signal." Numbuh 4 said.

"What?" Numbuh 1 asked again.

"Main screen turn on." Numbuh 2 says as he turns on the screen.

"Its you." Numbuh 1 says.

"How are you gentleman? All your base are belong to us." Father says.

"What you say?" Numbuh 1 asked him.

"There is no chance to survive make your time. Ha ha ha…" and he logs off.

Ok that was stupid I know but boom and everything explodes and a new random event is born.

"Dude this is like soo totally random that I will change my name to random and I will ask this site to be changed to and every fic will be so random that this planet randomness will be random and everything in here will be random." Numbuh 5 says. "In fact I am so random that I will now kill myself for the sake of randomness."

Numbuh 5 takes a hand gun. "So good bye for the randomness." And she shoots herself.

"But you are still alive." I said to her.

"WHY DON'T YOU LET ME DIE ONCE AND FOR ALL." Numbuh 5 raged screamed at me.

"Umm I don't know. I once read a book that the characters died there and then they are back alive so I use that idea." I said backing away.

"I AM SOO GONNA GET YOU." Numbuh 5 said.

"Quick what to do." I said.

"Simple. RUN FOREST RUN." The same guy said at me and I ran away. :(


	4. The truth why i everyone hates me

"So when I like went there and get inside that room I noticed something weird. NUMBUH 5 KISSING NUMBUH 3. FTW? So I was like Hahahahahaha lol now everyone will hear about you two and Numbuh 5 ran after me and that is why I am here." I said pointing to my head. "Its blooded."

"So why are you telling this to us?" He asked me.

"Well to help me with this head." I said.

"I don't think car service can help you." The engineer said to me and pointed to the sign saying Car service. "The hospital is that door."

"Oh ok." And I went to the hospital. Just as I left the car service. "I got the information father." The engineer said. "Good, good." And they both laughed like crazy.

"Numbuh 2. Did you finished repairing the C.O.O.L.B.U.S?" Numbuh 1 asked him.

"Umm I thought you asked me to throw it away. So I did." Numbuh 2 said.

"Man you are an idiot. How could you throw away the bus? It was only a little damage. Never mind ill send a message to global command. They will be not happy when they hear it's the 10'th this week." Numbuh 1 said and went away.

"Guys listen up. ITS MY 13th BIRTHDAY. YAAAAY." Numbuh 3 said.

"GET HER." Numbuh 1, 2, and 5 ran after her.

"Oh noes." Numbuh 3 said.

"Numbuh 3 this way." Numbuh 4 said to her and led her to a door.

"You didn't just led her there." Numbuh 1 said to him.

"Yes why?" Numbuh 4 said as Numbuh 1 pointed to the door.

"Oh… ummm .ehhehehe… It's only a strach." Numbuh 4 said sweat coming from his forehead as he saw Numbuh 3 lying flat on the ground.

"Ummm yes. It's only a strach." Numbuh 5 repeated laughing at him. "Man like you are so busted."

Before 2 years 4 months 10 days 22 hours 10 minutes 42 seconds 27 tenth of a hundred 16 nano seconds.

"Lassie yeh can't avoid sticky beard long enough yarrrrr." Sticky Beard said at Numbuh 5.

"Why not?" Numbuh 5 said.

"Because all yeh candy are belong to us. Harrr ahahahahahrarahrhahrharhr." Sticky Beard said.

"You mean all your candy are belong to us." Numbuh 5 said to him.

"Umm what?" Sticky Beard asked.

"I was playing with you while we stole all your candy. Bye bye." Numbuh 5 said and went away.

"NOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo. Yah can't do this to meh Lassie." Sticky Beard said while running at her but he fell off the boat.

"Ouch that must have hurt." Numbuh 5 said looking down at him.

"So Numbuh 4. Have you gotten any better at math's." Numbuh 3 asked him teasingly.

"Yes off course. I am better than you, you know." Numbuh 4 said to her.

"Prove it." Numbuh 3 said.

"Ok. 1+115, 13+119392,23233 and 1112383179129312793812,2312312312312312" Numbuh 4 said to her.

"Wow. I never knew you will be better at math's Numbuh 4." Numbuh 3 told him.

"Yea. Now its your turn." Numbuh 4 said to her.

"Ummmm…. 1+12, 5525 and 10+1020?" Numbuh 3 said.

"HA. YOU SUCK AT MATHS. YOU SUCK AT MATHS." Numbuh 4 said to her teasing her.

"WAAAAA." Numbuh 3 ran off the room screaming and crying.

"Hey Karkz why you never write me Kookz?" Numbuh 3 asked me.

"Cause I think it sucks. Now go back to crying." I said to her.

"Ok. WAAAAAAHHHHH." Numbuh 3 went on crying.

"Ok Karkz lets have a little talk with you." Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 went to me.

"What?" I said.

"Ill go first." Numbuh 1 said.

"I was thinking. Can you add somewhere in the story how KND won the fight against adult tyranny and everything is perfect?" Numbuh 1 asked me.

"No." I said.

"Umm okay." Numbuh 1 went away disappointed.

"Karkz. Can you let me sometimes pilot the new AIRBUS?" Numbuh 2 said to me.

"No. What do you think I will do? Take ideas from my own characters on my story? Go to your posts we are doing the next thing." I said.

"Okay." They all went away disappointed.

"Look what they do after they even get paid. Wait they don't get paid. No matter get back to your posts and don't force me to blow you up." I said to them.

"Sir. Sir. You got a phone call." Someone ran to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"See for yourself." He threw me the phone at me.

"No more free lunch for you after that." I screamed at him then I took the phone. "Yes?"

"Karkz my dear. Have you forgotten about me." A woman voice sounded.

"Umm…… yes…. I mean….. no…… ummm…. How about…. today…. No tomorrow." I said to her.

"WHAT? I DON'T GET PAID HERE TO COME TO YOU. QUIT CALLING OUR HOT LINE OKAY?" and she hang up.

"Who was that Karkz." Numbuh 5 said to me.

"ummmmm…………. .. .. . Just someone……" I said to her. "Look get back to your post."

"Okay." She said going there laughing to herself.

"So our next scene is like this. Numbuh 3 gets to learn the harry potter spoilers and she kills everyone…"

"Wasn't that like few days ago?" Numbuh 1 said to me.

"Ummm. What the crap… Who gave me this shit?" I said.

"You took it yourself." Numbuh 4 said to me.

"Oh okay. I guess we have to think of something then." I said.

"What you forgot the script at home?" Numbuh 5 said to me.

"Kind of. Well never mind I can think of something." I said. "Lets see…"

Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 were in a jungle dressed as soldiers.

"Man I am so exausted." Numbuh 2 said.

"Me too." Numbuh 3 and 5 said.

"I am dehydrating." Numbuh 1 said.

"Don't worry I can always call for a ….

GAY FUEL DROP. The new recipe boost your body, strength and agility. It can be called anytime at work, or at home. It only consists of a single button press and the 6 pack of GAY FUEL drops at your position and then you can drink it up and have some more power. Call at 0800–IAM-FAG to receive one at your own. The costs go at your bank account. Too much of drinking this thing and you end up becoming gay.

"Wow that was good Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 said. "But now I want to tell you that I love you."

"Yeah…" Numbuh 4 blushed. "I do too." And they ra away holding hands.

"Wait for me guys." Numbuh 2 said running after them.

"Boys." Numbuh 3 and 5 said. "At least we have each other." Numbuh 3 and 5 started kissing.

"MAN YOU ARE GROSS." Numbuh 5 screamed at me. "NEVER AGAIN DO THAT TO ME!" Numbuh 5 screamed and ran after me.

"Man can I stop being chased at in every single chapter?" I asked Mr. Warburton.

"No." Mr. Warburton said to me.

"O really?" as I was running away.

"Ya really." Mr. Warburton answered.

Few days later at the hospital.

"Question. Why does Numbuh 5 always has to beat me up like that." I said to Numbuh 1, 2, 3 and 4.

"Because she hates you." Numbuh 1 said to me.

"And then why does she goes rage when I order her to go on slash." I said to them.

"Cause she hates you." Numbuh 2 said.

"And then why does she has to chase me at all chapters?" I said to them.

"Cause she hates you." Numbuh 3 said.

"And why does she hates me?" I said to them.

"Cause she hates you." Numbuh 4 said.

"GET OUT OF HERE." I screamed at them.

"Fine." Numbuh 1, 2, 3 and 4 went out.

"Sir. Mr Warburton wants to see you." The doctor entered.

"Why?" I said.

"See for yourself." The doctor said and exited and Mr. Warburton entered.

"Why do your characters have to be raged at me?" I said to him.

"Because its fun since this is a parody." Mr. Warburton said.

"You know what fun is?" I said to him.

"What?" Mr. W asked.

"Kicking your butt." I raised from my bed and ran after him.

"Wait. We can set this somehow up?" Mr Warburton said to me.

"No we can't." and I chased him out of the hospital as Numbuh 1, 2, 3 and 4 noticed us.

"Hmph. Producers." And they went away.


	5. CarboHydrat Protein ABCD Vitamin

The sun is rising and so a new day back at the studio.

"Everyone get ready. We are beginning." I say to everyone in the studio where the KND parody was made.

"Sir. One of the actress is missing." The secretary said that to me.

"Really? Who?" I said.

"Numbuh 5." She responded.

"Well were is she?" I said.

"I don't know." She said.

"Anyone knows where Numbuh 5 is?" I asked.

"She quit yesterday." Numbuh 1 said.

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"She was pissed at you if you remember so she decided to quit." Numbuh 1 said.

"But why? She was the best Numbuh 5 we have. Give me the phone." I asked my secretary and she handed me a phone.

"Hello Numbuh 5 this is Karkz. Why did you quit the show?" I asked her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA APRIL FOOLS." Numbuh 5 came in the room.

"DAMN YOU." I threw the phone at her hitting her at the nose. "Oh Snap! You ok?"

Numbuh 5 was holding her nose which was leaking red liquid.

"What the crap?" Numbuh 5 said holding her nose.

"HAHAHAHAHA APRIL FOOLS." I screamed at her. "That's actually a plastic phone filled with red liquid."

"Ha ha… Very funny," Numbuh 5 said. "But off course you got me. Let's shake hands." She handed me a hand and I took it and I was shocked.

"Hahahahaha April fools." Numbuh 5 said. I had no ideas what to do next to her so I took a pie and threw it on her face. "Hahahaha tricked." I said to her. Then she took a chair and threw it on me hitting me very bad.

"HAHAHAHA TRICKED." Numbuh 5 screamed. I took the flower on my desk and threw it on her head and the bowl crashed.

"Lol owned." I said to her. Ragely she took a phone cord and started to choke me. I was choking really badly and somehow I managed to get my baseball bat from the table and hit her on her head. She went backwards. I jumped on her but she dodged and I fell on the metal pipe. She laughed at me but then I managed to take the metal pipe and started hitting her very bad. She took another metal pipe and we started to hit each other. I threw her aside and made her on a headlock. I took another pie from the table and forced her to eat it. Then she managed to throw me aside and she jumped on me to wrestle with me. While wrestling I took the bottle on my table and hit her on the head. She fell unconscious on the floor and I jumped on her. "Who is going to do the counting. DO IT NOW."

Numbuh 1 felling astounded by the scene went on the floor and did 1, 2, 3.

"Ha in your face. I win. I win." I jumped around happily.

"What was that for?" Numbuh 4 asked us. Numbuh 1, 2, 3 and 4 looked at us weirdly.

"APRIL FOOL GUYS." Numbuh 5 got up and we laughed at them.

"Ready?" Numbuh 1 asked them quietly and they nodded.

"So we were thinking of something. Why don't we throw you out?" Numbuh 1 said.

"Yea." Numbuh 3 said. "Why not?"

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"GET THEM." Numbuh 1 said and Numbuh 2 and 4 grabbed us.

"Now its time to test the bone crusher." Numbuh 1 said and nodded at Numbuh 3 who turned on a machine that looks like crushing bones.

"NO NOT THE MACHINE." Numbuh 5 said.

And they dragged us to it.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT." I screamed at them.

"Any last requests?" Numbuh 1 said.

"NO DON'T DO IT." Numbuh 5 screamed.

And they put us on the machine.

"Ready? GO" Numbuh 1 said and Numbuh 3 started the machine which popped out a message.

"HA APRIL FOOLS." Numbuh 1 said and Numbuh 2, 3 and 4 were killing themselves from laugher.

"Oh really funny." I said to them. "But you forgot about one thing."

"What?" Numbuh 1 said.

"This." I said and I pressed a button and everything exploded.

Here is a short chapter as I am running out of ideas. PLS send ideas on review.


	6. You stole my fucking Mega Candy!

So Numbuh 1 was sitting on his desk one day and many thoughts ran through his head. Then without notice someone entered his office.

"Hello I sell watches, notebooks, clocks, sunglasses…" This guy said to him showing through his stuff.

"I am not interested." Numbuh 1 stared at him coldly.

"I also have these ballpoint pens too." That guy continued.

"I told you I am not interested" Numbuh 1 said to him and pressed a button under his desk.

"But I need credz..." And without delay he fell down in a hole that opened under where he stood.

Then I entered at the scene.

"Hi haven't written in a while so here is a new chap…" but before I finished I also fell in the hole that Numbuh 1 opened.

"Please bring Numbuh 3 and 5 inside." Numbuh 1 said at the intercom to the secretary outside his room. "Also you are fired from today pack your bags and get off my tree house." Numbuh 1 shouted at the intercom. "Before you go bring coffee to me." Numbuh 1 then settled at his chair.

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 came inside all dancing around his office happy like for no reason and doing all kinds of tricks.

"Hey Numbuh 3 and 5. So how is going?" Numbuh 1 told to them.

"Happy as always Numbuh 1." They both replied. And started the happy dance again.

"Ok, ok. I know you two has been up in this tree house to set the morality of our employees and we know you two do a good job but recently we got some packages of vending machines around the place. You know to raise morale of the people around so we don't need you anymore."

Numbuh 3 and 5 did a sad face.

"But since you two were very good in this facility I have come to a decision that one of you will stay." Numbuh 1 said and looked at them.

Numbuh 3 and 5 just looked at each other. "Who?" They said.

"I can't choose. You two are good but one of you must go. So I decided you two should battle to the death and the winner gets to stay." Numbuh 1 said and looked at them.

Numbuh 3 and 5 again looked at each other. Without waiting they started to fight eachother.

"You are death bitch." Numbuh 3 said to 5 while slapping her.

"I am going to kill you." 5 said to 3 while pulling her by her hair.

Dear Sir. I object strongly against the previous type of management you add in your fanfic. I myself as a corporate manager I have never thought of making two of my best workers kill each other for the place that one of them will take. In fact it all goes by statistical means. Also I never installed an trap floor in my life. Also these buyers sell good stuff.

Sincerely

Mr…..

AAAAAAAAAA

I pressed a button as the writer of that letter fell down a trap floor then I stare directly at the camera.

"And now for trick or treat." I said.

Numbuh 1 through 5 went to a house each dressed in a costume. They ran on the door.

Someone came out and 1 through 5 said "Trick or Treat". This guy just looked at them and went inside.

They waited 2 minutes for him to appear but nothing.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD GIVE ME SOME CANDY!" Numbuh 4 screamed at the door.

"That's it I am taking action. Who is with me?" Numbuh 4 said while the others said me.

"This is what we going to do. Numbuh 1 and 2 will go through this window, Numbuh 5 and me through that window and 3 will crash the whole house afterwards with Hippie Hop. Ok everyone ready?"

"Ready" They all said and they went on to do the business. "LEAVE NO PRISONERS!" they all screamed as they broke in the house. Numbuh 1 and 2 took out their guns and fired everywhere so did 5 and 4 making catastrophic damage around the house.

"STOP!" This guy inside the house screamed. "STOP! PLEASE!" but they continued with the havoc wrecking everything that came into their path.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY CANDY! STOP PLEASE!" He screamed and started to cry.

"Umm no candy?" Numbuh 1 said and looked ashamed at him.

"I AM BROKE DON'T YOU SEE AND NOW YOU RUINED ME." The guy continued to cry.

"Umm maybe we should go." Numbuh 1 ordered 2, 4 and 5 out the building.

When they exited the house there came Numbuh 3.

"NUMBUH 3 NO!" but it was late. The house was smashed to pieces. Numbuh 3 came out the machine and said. "Any candy for me?"

XP +50000

Then came me again on the screen. I was humming something not noticing the camera pointing on me. "Oh. And now its time for how will Kids Next Door look on an MMORPG."

Numbuh 1 entered the game.

Numbuh 1: LVL 60 LFt

Numbuh 4: Need more +lvl55.

Numbuh 3: LVL 58 DOC LFT

Numbuh 4: 3 come to my team pls.

Numbuh 3: K.

Numbuh 3 joined your team.

Numbuh 3: Hi.

Numbuh 4: Hi.

Numbuh 3: What are we doing?

Numbuh 4: pirates. Gnna look for more.

Numbuh 3: K.

Numbuh 1 joined the team.

Numbuh 4: Welcome.

Numbuh 1: Hai

Numbuh 3: Hey

Numbuh 1: Pirates k?

Numbuh 4: That's what we are doing.

Numbuh 1: Pls recruit Numbuh 5. She is a LVL 59 Tank.

Numbuh 4: K.

Numbuh 5 joined the team.

Numbuh 1: Hi

Numbuh 3: Hey

Numbuh 4: Welcome

Numbuh 5: Sup R we doing piratez?

Numbuh 4: Yep.

Numbuh 5: Pls recruit Numbuh 2. He is lvl 60 warrior.

Numbuh 4: K.

Numbuh 2 joined the game.

Numbuh 2: Hai

Numbuh 4: K full team lets go.,

Numbuh 3: Hey

Numbuh 1: Sup

Numbuh 5: Howdy?

After some time deep inside Pirate Sheep Dungeon.

Numbuh 1: PLS rez.

Numbuh 3: K.

Numbuh 1 got resurrected by Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 1: Thnx.

Numbuh 3: Np.

Numbuh 2: He is almost death.

Numbuh 4: You hit Sticky Beard with 2003 Melee Dmg. Critical hit!

Numbuh 5: Woot.

Numbuh 3: GZ.

Numbuh 1: Yay we killed it.

Numbuh 3: Ding.

Numbuh 5: Mega Candy loot inside.

Numbuh 1: PLS LET ME HAVE IT.

Numbuh 2: No me PLS.

Numbuh 4: ME PLS.

Numbuh 3: Lets Roll.

Numbuh 1: K

Numbuh 5 looted Mega Candy.

Numbuh 1: WTF!

Numbuh 4: FAGGOT.

Numbuh 2: YOU BITCH!

Numbuh 5: LOL OWNED.

Numbuh 5 has left the team.

Numbuh 3: OMG NINJA LOOTER.

Numbuh 1: ILL GO GANK HER WHO IS WITH ME?

Numbuh 3: We all are.

Numbuh 1: K.

After some longer time.

Tree House attack! The Villain organization "The Boss" attacked the organization "Sector V" at their Tree house at Sector V.

Numbuh 1: OMG.

Numbuh 4: Where is Numbuh 2 and 3.

Numbuh 1: They got lagged and logged off.

Numbuh 4:(

Numbuh 1: Team up with me. I am going to gank them.

Numbuh 4: K.

Numbuh 4 joined your team.

Numbuh 1: K lets go.

At the tree house the boss organization was taking the tree house section by section.

Karkz: Wut you doing?

The Boss: Taking this tree house you see.

Knight brace: Pls get off here.

Crazy Catlady used Katnap buff on you.

Karkz: WTF I am neutral.

You hit Grandma Stuffum with Projectile 3148. Critical hit!

Crazy Catlady: OMG REZ PLS.

Knight Brace: K.

Knight Brace execution of resurrection got interrupted by Karkz…

You hit Knight Brace with Projectile 2374. Critical hit!

Knight Brace:(

The Boss: Lol h4x. Wait don't kill me.

Karkz: You started it

The Boss: Want to join my org?

Karkz: Naw I am freelancer.

The Boss: Pls.

/ignore The Boss

Karkz: ./ignore The Boss

You used respawn at tree house buff.

Numbuh 1 and 4 came there where The Boss alone was attacking the tree house.

Numbuh 1: See this.

Numbuh 1 uses Mega Critical Chance buff.

Numbuh 1 hits The Boss with 8000 projectile dmg. Critical hit!

Numbuh 4: OMG that showed him.

Numbuh 1: Lol owned.

Numbuh 1/tell The Boss You are no match for Sector V.

PM The Boss: Lol I was going to own you if that faggot didn't ganked my team mates.

"That was enough of MMORPG this week now for something completely different." I said.

"It's…"

MONTY PYTHON THE FLYING CIRCUS

"CUT CUT." Karkz said. "I think I ripped Monty Python enough. When I say now for something completely different it doesn't has to be Monty Python. NO NOT THE LETTERS.

Dear Sir I object strongly that this is turning to a Monty Python spoof. I paid to read Kids Next Door fan fiction not Monty Python.

Sincerely

Mr. Fanalot

P.S:

Now I am going to be hit by a 16 ton metal.

16 ton metal fell over Fanalot.

"Anything else?" I said while having this annoyed face. "Good, good. Now its time when I have ran out of ideas and ill just get off the stage." I said while standing up and getting off the camera sight. After some time "yes that is all there is nothing else." Still after some time I appear again. "Shoo shoo there is completely nothing else after this." The camera fades off.

The Boss: I have planed another attack tomorrow. Come to 16:00 GMT +05 k.?

Crazy Catlady: Is that 11:00 GMT?

The Boss: yes.

Crazy Catlady: umm I cant I have RL things to do.

The Boss: when then?

Crazy Catlady: At 13:00?

The Boss: GMT?

Crazy Catlady: yes

The Boss: I can't I have bussines to do in RL.

Crazy Catlady: What about 09:00 GMT?

The Boss: Umm 14:00 GMT+05? Hmmmm….

The Boss: naw I have RL things to do then.

Knight Brace: How about 18:00 GMT-10

The Boss: ah shut up. We will do it in two days then.

Toilenator: Naw I can do it tomorrow.

The Boss: You are not coming.

Toilenator: But why!1/

The Boss: becuz you cant even kill a damn mob.

Toilenator: But I can.

The Boss: You are not coming.

Toilenator: I will.

The Boss: Then I will kick you off the org.

Toilenator: k.

The Boss: k.

Toilenator got kicked off the organization.

Crazy Catlady: Rofl.

Knight Brace: LMAO. N00b.

The Boss: He is worthless anyway. K lets get on with planning.


End file.
